Plum Flowers Still Bloom In War
by jisusa-chan
Summary: War was a dreadful memory for everyone. For her teacher, her family and for herself. But never would she realize that she'd wish for History to repeat itself, just so she can see him again and again-and tell her that he loved her back.


Her hazelnut eyes opened from the bright rays of the sun. It was already morning, yet she didn't notice it. How could she? If her dream was always about _him_, it was impossible for her to even notice anything. Years have already passed since she was separated from him, but she still lingered on her—_their—_memories of being together. But she can't reverse it anymore. She can never get the past back. Never will she be able to see History repeat itself…

Finally noticing that she was dozing in her usual thoughts again, she shook her head and reminded herself of her whereabouts. She was back, not to _him_, but to her original home—to where they all started their lives. She could already smell the breakfast her teacher would cook for _all_ of them when they were all so young. But things have changed; things were now different—and can never be changed back.

She stood up and brushed her brown and long hair, dressed her usual clothes and never forgot to wear that infamous plum flower on her head. She walked and opened her room's door, already knowing what sight would greet her.

"Ah! Awake already, Mei-chan, aru?" Her cheerful teacher turned from the counter, holding the tray of heart-warming buns of their breakfast.

"Yes, Yao-sensei." She smiled and nodded. She then sat on her chair across his.

Her innocent eyes followed the well-dressed and early-riser Wang Yao's actions. He'd sit down across her and hand her a steaming bun. She'd be reminded of him that it might hurt her from the heat. She then would assure him that she was used to it. Besides, the pain from the bun's heat couldn't—_and can never_—be compared from the pain of leaving _him_…

They ate peacefully as they always did. She'd listen to her teacher's stories of being in country meetings, of how he gets irritated when the conference ends with no decision made, of how great he was, and so on and so forth. But everyday, the morning conversations would always end up of Wang telling Mei of how he loved her—_and it made her cry inside…_

But Mei was still glad that Wang still tells her that. It wasn't in a romantic way, after all. He loved her as much as he loved _them_ from the beginning. He vowed in front of them that even when they grew up in separate paths, their achievements of being an independent country would remind them of the love, care and support Wang gave them. And that was the whole point—they were now in their own roads, no teacher to guide, no teacher to remind them that he loved them… except for her.

She didn't mind staying under his house, actually. She didn't hate his company. She never did, and never will. But being separated from the only family she had was unbearable, even for a young and still growing Taiwan. Especially, when she had to separate from him _twice,_ it nearly killed her.

Afternoon came when Wang was still in his—or their—house. The assembly was to occur in the evening, for the first time, so he had no choice but to wait. She didn't mind it. She didn't have anything to do anyway. As usual, she'd sit on a small staircase in Wang's balcony at the back of his house. She'd let the breeze blow through her skin, swaying her hair a little. She held a small ceramic cup, made by her teacher a long time ago, that held the Jasmine tea she made. But it wasn't only because Wang made it that she still clung onto it, but because of its design—Cherry Blossoms.

Cherry Blossoms, painted by _him_, were the only concrete thing that reminded her of that certain Japanese soldier. That man that gave her pain and taught her one thing her teacher failed to make her understand—pain, that man that made her realize that promises are meant to be broken—but she didn't learn if it was for the better or for the worse, that man that showed her the true desires of someone who cares for another—and it was him who she cared for, and that man that taught her that a small and fragile country like her could still _love_ someone like him, was none other than Kiku Honda.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of tapping footsteps, walking towards her figure. She figured out that her teacher might've been a bit bored from waiting for night to come. Even if he told her how those meetings were so annoying, she could still spot a tone in his voice that he still liked coming to that place. He would blurt out _invisible_ words of how nostalgic it was to have a family and that that conference reminds him of the old days, but she'd still hear them. Yes, it was painful to think of the old days as well.

"May I sit here, aru?" The pony-tailed man asked with love in his voice. He sat at her left. Mei nodded with the same smile she always had. "Ah! It's always so peaceful in my house, aru. Don't you agree, Mei-chan?"

As soon as Wang turned his head to his sweet Taiwan, he paused. He didn't recognize her. He couldn't see a trace of Taiwan anywhere. She was physically there, but as soon as his brown eyes looked at her frail face, a crack formed in his affectionate heart. Taiwan, his sweet and innocent Meimei-chan, absentmindedly lost her shining smile.

Silence enveloped around them when Mei felt an unknown aura of emotion beside her. She turned her head to its direction and saw her teacher in a frown she'd forgotten long, long ago. Her eyes widened a little as soon as she realized that Wang now has suspected what she was _truly _thinking. He, who took care of her for more years than she was taken away from him, knew her so well, even in the littlest action. It was surely going to be a trouble if he would figure it out completely, which was, unknown to her, he already did. She had to fix it as soon as possible.

"Wh… what seems to trouble you, Yao-sensei?" She showed an assuring smile, just to be sure.

"You were thinking of him, weren't you, aru?" He uttered bluntly. And it made her flinch lightly.

The small nation felt panic arose into her chest. She worriedly asked to herself of when she made it obvious to his eyes. Unknown to her, his teacher spotted her hazelnut eyes show nostalgia while her gaze was focused not on the ceramic but its design. He knew from that point that she wasn't listening to him. He knew she wasn't admiring the pink petals that covered the pottery. He knew that she was thinking about _him_. And he knew it was inevitable…

"Sensei, I…" She felt ashamed of disrespecting her teacher's words. She felt stupid for lying to her teacher, saying that she already moved on and completely forgot about him. Simply stupid and idiotic, something she always thought of herself of. "…I'm sorry. Forgive me, I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright, Mei-chan. I know, aru…" He patted her head, always the best gesture that comforted her. "I've always known that it was impossible for you to forget about him, aru. I should be the one who's sorry."

Mei closed her eyes, trying to ease herself from the sudden fright a moment ago. She silently thanked Wang for understanding her, even in such a way. Never has she thought of that day would come. All she tried to do all these years was to heal the scars of her heart by her dear teacher's side. She thought it would work. But she was wrong; and never will she be right about it.

"I can guess that he's in your dreams as well, aru?" The Chinese man finally smiled at her, yet it was a lonely smile—lonely for his Taiwan.

She nodded, ever so slowly. Wang wound his fingers through her silk-like hair, assuring her and telling her that it was alright. It was fine now. It was time to let it all out…

"Even from before, ever since those days we were all still together, those days we were all so carefree…" Mei opened her eyes and stared at her fingertips, tracing the stoneware filled with tea—even the greenish liquid reminded her of him. "…I knew he was different from the others. It wasn't favoritism. We weren't even that close when I knew him. But still, I knew…" She smiled, "I cared for him."

"I've observed that too, aru." He smiled with her, recalling the memories of their childhood.

"Years flew fast as one by one, they all left. Even I remember a point where I envied them for learning to be independent so fast. I also remember Sensei's sad smile as we waved goodbye to them." She looked at him, who gave her an apologizing smile. Then she continued as she went back to look at the only thing she was holding all this time, "I was still learning from you and the same time we were all growing up, _I_ was growing up. Everything was peaceful until…"

Wang was sure this time of why she paused, sounding so hesitant too. She was about to utter the memories both of them never wanted to go back to. It was the time where Wang Yao and his pride and dignity were put to the test to fight his former student—the nation Japan, the man named Kiku Honda, the person she _loves_.

It was the first Sino-Japanese War. It was painful for Wang to fight with Kiku, who was a part of their family for a long time. Yet the Japanese country denied the memory, refusing to remember those times. He kept telling him that it was only to make him strong, to make him independent and to make him ready for anything like the said war. It was unbearable for Wang to draw a sword and point it to him, but then he'd hear the clashing of two metals realizing that he was, in fact, in a war with him. But never would he think that it'd turn into the worst case scenario he _never_ did imagine.

The Treaty of Shimonoseki. To sign a treaty that would possibly make him die—not physically but emotionally, a treaty that will measure his real strength—mind _and_ heart, and a treaty that would possibly make him lose the only family he had left—Taiwan, he'd made sure he wouldn't lose to this war. But he did, sadly and surprisingly. To be beaten by a nation smaller than him, even the nation that he took care for a lot of years, broke his pride. But what broke his heart was seeing his little Meimei-chan walk away with the country who had beaten him.

"I was still young back then, weren't I? So clueless of the real happenings around, I didn't know what would make you cry." She smiled sadly, and so did her teacher. "I didn't understand why you weren't happy to see me be with him again, to be reunited to a former family member." She sighed deeply, aware of her mistakes of the past.

"You weren't _that_ clueless, aru." He chuckled, brushing his fingers through her hair once more. She chuckled lowly as well, and then continued.

"I thought I was going to be happy to be reunited with Honda-san…" She paused as she noticed that it had been a while since his name slipped out of her mouth. She never failed to put an honorific to his name, like any other nation's name. "But… I guess I was wrong."

She remembered the days, months, or even the years, that she cried all day and all night. She had to strengthen her endurance of bearing the pain under her so-called "brother" Kiku. Never did she see the day that she'd suffer under the hands of the man she loved would come. But some part of her told her to never give up, telling her that "Yao-sensei didn't sacrifice just for you to cry all the time!" So she learned to thicken her skin, to lick her wounds and scars, to put up with the amount of blood around her, to follow orders no matter how it hurt her, and most of all, to laugh everything away. It was painful not to cry, but to smile it all was better than showing _him_ her weakest side. And that's all she ever could do—to _fake_ a smile.

But as soon as she realized it, in the first period (1895-1915) of staying with him, the smiles that she flashed to him suddenly felt less weird and less fake. The next thing she knew, between those first 20 years, she learned something else. She learned something that she never expected she would. Back then when she was young, when they were together and both carefree, she loved him like a brother, a family. That was the only reason why she was happy to see him once more. But times were different. There was a war in middle of everything. Yet why did she spot a smile in his face?

And before she knew it, her heartbeat would race whenever he was around her. She'd feel her blood would rush to her face, making her visibly blush for no apparent reason—at least for her though. His orders were still a bit, she might say, exaggerating. Yet the way he spoke to her was too reserved, somewhat like a gentleman, and made her feel like the first impression was never always the true picture. True, first impressions _do_ last. But when she saw the difference in just 2 decades, the pain in her scars healed. The pain slowly faded. Blood were still there, but she saw how he covered her eyes for the sake of her innocence. And most of all, tears evaporated and smiles became genuine laughter.

In the next 22 years, the second period (1915-1937) of under his ruling, she felt safer and, strangely, happier by his side. Sure, he made her another small supporter. But she could see him change bit by bit. He smiled more. He became gentler. She'd spot him looking away once she looks at him straight, not knowing why. One time when he looked away, she saw his face on a mirror. And much to her surprise, there was a tint of pink in his cheeks. She blinked with wonder; she couldn't believe that someone like him, someone who defeated his and her teacher and somewhat conquered her, was _blushing_ because of a little girl like her? It was truly unbelievable.

On those two periods of being under him, Mei discovered a lot of things about him, and especially about her. Time changed the way they looked at each other. Moments luckily made only for both of them made her heart skip a beat with joy. She'd mark those afternoon teatimes memorable, especially when they were under his Cherry Blossoms talking and laughing like there was never a war to begin with, like there was never a treaty between them, like there was never a _forbidden love_ hindering their hearts. And she'd smile whenever she'd dream those days she lied on his shoulder as he'd sleep on her lap, then they'd brush each other's hair, tucking them behind their ears.

But it didn't stop there. In fact, _those_ weren't the most memorable either. The most unforgettable would be the most painful—the third and last period under his ruling…

Wang, still listening to her bittersweet memories, frowned as her story got to its only climax—their separation. He eyed the tea she was supposed to finish hours ago. Her thumb was caressing the hard yet fragile ceramic, the parts where pink petals were painted specifically. His eyes followed the trail of her pink sleeve up to her shoulder until her plum flower that was always there, even at war. But her face—that beautiful, innocent and frail face—showed all the sadness.

In the third period (1937-1945), Mei learned from Kiku himself that war was about to happen once more. She never understood why anxiety covered his face when he told her. It wasn't like it was new for her, right? But she was wrong again, because the war was different. It involved a nation she cared and loved; never would she think that a second Sino-Japanese War would happen so quickly. Yao-sensei desperately and surely wanted to get her back, she thought frantically.

Both nations that both cared for little Taiwan fought once again, but Kiku made sure she wouldn't see it. He made sure that she would never be separated from him, not now, not _ever_. She was ordered to cover her ears and close her eyes; it was, after all, for her heart's safety. Wang refused to look at it as if the Japanese nation cared for her. Kiku let it be, telling him how a fool he was, and they continued to fight over her.

Her teacher, in her point of view, might've asked for help as she learned that World War II may occur once more. She only heard the stories of World War I from her Yao-sensei. It was worse from his words. But never did she imagine she'd be involved into another World War, moreover the _Second_ World War! A small nation like her couldn't help but feel guilty, thinking she might be part of the reason why this whole fight started.

Kiku was an Axis. Wang was an Allied. The Axis Powers and The Allied Forces fought over each other, and she was part of a deal. A deal the meant for her separating from her beloved Japan—and never did she even admitted that she _loved_ him…

"_Honda-san, wait! Please, wait for me." She tried to run without tripping over her dress._

"_Mei…" Kiku turned around and looked at her moving figure, feeling so guilty again. She arrived panting, knowing of the news that he was already about to depart without any goodbye._

"_Please, Honda-san…" She returned to her posture, but this time, tears were now in her eyes. He knew; she knew—they both knew of this._

_He only smiled his loving smile that only she knew of. He placed his vacant hand on her head and leaned down, considering her height. "I promise I'll come back, Mei." He spoke of the common assurances._

"_N-no." She pleaded, shaking her head but not too hard for his hand to disappear. "You always say that. You always promise the same thing. But this time… This time…" Her sobs grew louder until she couldn't speak anymore. It crushed the man's heart._

_They both knew that he was about to place her sovereignty on the line. He knew she didn't want to be separated from him. He didn't either._

"_Look, Mei." His other hand let go of the sword he was holding on to and placed it under her chin, making her face him. "I promise this'll be over soon. I'm coming back and no one will take you. You're staying with me, I'm staying with you. No matter what happens…" He held out a pinky on his hand that was previously on her chin. "I promise I'll always be there for you."_

_Even when her face was mostly covered by her long sleeves due to her crying and embarrassment issues, she knew what he meant. Slowly as she ever did, she held out her other pinky as well and the Japanese soldier intertwined it with his. Mei calmed down a bit as she realized that she made her first pinky swear with the man she was slowly falling for. Still caught in her little hiccups, she nodded and closed her eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead._

"_I promise…" He murmured in her soft hair._

_Her crying sounds gradually faded and the man in front of her could feel her finally calming down. They stayed like that for a few seconds of serenity. But as soon as she felt cold air wrap around her, his warmth disappeared. She snapped her watery eyes open and caught the sight of him running towards the door, the only wall hindering him from the War._

"_Honda-san!" She tried to run once more, but she knew her efforts were meaningless. With a blurry image of his soldier uniform fading, she gave up and knelt on the cold ground and pleaded once more on the man that was now gone. "Honda-san!" Her voice echoed as the War finally started and ended._

Those images flew through her mind as she told her teacher the painful experience. And that was the end of it. That was the end of _them_. The next thing she knew, she was staring at the last place where she saw his figure—the door. She waited for him for 8 years, hoping that that door would open with him walking through it. She didn't care now if he was full of blood again. She only wanted him back in her arms, alive and smiling.

The door _did_ open. But the person she expected didn't come out of it. In fact, _he _was the last person she expected to walk through that door. He was Wang Yao, her teacher. She stood up in wonder, surprise and fear. Her eyes stared at the moving figure as if she saw a ghost. Wang simply walked to her direction and stopped in front of her.

He was happy to finally be reunited to his dear plum flower, finally getting her back. He held out his hand, thinking that she'd take it as well and they'd walk from the horrid house and return back home. But no, she didn't. She simply looked at him with tears in her eyes, pleading for something, begging to know an answer.

"_It's time to come back home, Mei-chan, aru." He leaned down to her level, retaining his waiting hand. "The war is over. We finally won."_

_Mei gasped lightly as she heard her teacher's exact words. "No…" She whispered under her sleeves, refusing to believe what she thought was true._

"_Let us go, Mei-chan, aru. You're free now!" Wang exclaimed as his hand took hers. "Come now."_

"_No!" She jerked her hand back and shook her head, tears now falling. "Where is Honda-san? Where is he?"_

"_Mei-chan…" He finally realized the painful truth behind her words. "He's…"_

"_He promised me he'd come back. I… I won't go until I see him. I won't go until I know where he is!" She was practically crying, screaming from desperation._

_The two Asian nations stood facing each other—Little Taiwan waiting for an answer, Teacher China hoping his words wouldn't affect her. Her watery and hazelnut eyes continued to look at her teacher, the person that possibly defeated her Japan, begging to be responded with the good news she wanted to hear. But Wang didn't want to hurt her anymore. He just couldn't._

"_Please… Where is he?" She stepped forward, tugging on her teacher's clothes. "Yao-sensei, where is Honda-san?"_

"_He's…" He looked away, never wanting his plum flower to see the guilt in his eyes. "He has lost the war, aru. Now, he is with America-san, redeeming himself and freeing you according to the statement Alfred-san made."_

"_Freeing me?" She blinked as more tears flowed out of her eyes. "I-I don't understand. Why won't he come back?"_

"_You're now free under his rules. No one now owns your sovereignty. I am here to take you back, aru." He placed a hand on her head and smiled. "It's time to come home, Mei-chan. You're finally free, aru."_

_Dumbfounded, Mei's hand was pulled gently by her teacher out of the door, away from Kiku's house, away from her loved nation. Tear marks stayed at her cheeks as soon as she realized that she was back at the Chinese house. She then found out that her name had been somewhat accompanied to the title "Republic of China" as she was told to be staying in Wang's house permanently. But where was Kiku? Where was he? What about their promise? What about him? What about _them_?_

And finally, the reminiscing stopped as Mei felt she couldn't handle it anymore. As a worrisome person like her, she didn't want to show her weak side to anyone, even to her teacher. Wang was always there for her, it felt like everything she got from him wasn't right. She didn't deserve his care. She didn't deserve anyone's care.

"The past could never be back. Time can never be reversed. History will never repeat itself…" She lowly said with so much sadness. No matter how much she wanted to say those words with relief, all it gave was loneliness.

"You love him, don't you, aru?" Wang didn't smile as he looked at her bite a lip, closing her eyes. She felt guilty. His words were so true and so painful.

It took seconds for her to talk again, knowing that it was now killing her. "He… He made promises. For fifty years, he gave me true promises. And I was a fool to hate him at the start, only to know what the truth was, only to know that the person I hated all along was me and not him." She felt tears form in her closed eyes.

"Mei-chan…" He could see her fingers tremble against the pottery.

"I want him back." She unexpectedly blurted out the truth that made her teacher gasp silently. "I want to be back by his side. I want him near me. I want him to be with me."

"Mei-chan, no."

"I want to see him smile at me. I want to hear his laughter. I want to feel him against me. I want him. I need him. I want him back in my arms!" A droplet of her tear fell on the cold tea below her crying face. "I miss his voice, his face, his warmth…"

Wang took the mug away from her trembling hands and placed it on a step of his staircase beside him. It almost fell from her shaking grip and stained her dress. Her sobs grew louder as her tears streamed down her face. She would try to hold back a whimper, but she failed. His little Taiwan was crying again and there was nothing he could do this time but to hug her. The reasons she cried in the past were easy and he could solve them easily. But this time, it was impossible. The cause can never be solved, neither by his intelligence nor his love—because Wang's love was different from Kiku's. Her tears stained the clothing of her teacher, but neither cared about it. Her sadness was overflowing, it was killing her. It was killing them both.

"I felt so stupid, so idiotic—merely a fool. I couldn't do anything when he fought out there. All I could do was wait for him, for it all to stop, for him to come back. Every time he promised me he'd return, I felt useless, worthless and insignificant. There was nothing I could do! I couldn't be there for him. I couldn't…" She continued to cry. "I couldn't give it all back. I couldn't repay him. I was so weak—pathetic. And I knew I didn't deserve to feel anything for him. I didn't deserve _him_ at all. I didn't deserve to be with him. I didn't deserve to be protected by someone like him. I didn't deserve anything he'd given me."

Her cries grew louder as Wang listened. "Mei-chan…" He couldn't do anything either. He only caressed her hair, assuring her for comfort, hugging her, letting his warmth embrace her. But it all wasn't enough.

"But I want to go back." She softly uttered. "I don't care if it hurts. I don't care if I'll have to endure once more. I don't care if war strikes again. I don't care if I can't have my independence or sovereignty back. I just want him back. I need him. I don't even care if History keeps on repeating, as long as I'm with him. I don't care…"

Wang was taken back by her words, surprised of what kind of wish she just made. But he reminded himself of what the situation was—Mei was crying,_ so much_. So his arms wrapped her petite figure, hoping that it would be over soon, wishing that she'd smile tomorrow, wanting himself to not show the obvious at the conference that he remembered that was about to happen in a few hours. He could feel her hands slowly move to his back, clutching to his clothes. Her grip tightened as her sobs grew more. She, too, wanted it all to stop. She felt herself grow weaker as her tears flowed faster. And only one thing could make all the pain in her chest fade away, if she could just release it now, to make it just a bit easier.

"I want him. I need him…" She continued.

"Mei-chan…" He whispered in her ear.

"…I love him…" She finally confessed, for the first time of her entire life. Wang didn't need to consider it as a surprise. In reality, it made him smile a little, realizing that it was the first time she admitted to herself that she does—_in fact_—love him. She loved him and she would always love him, no matter how much distance she knew hindered her feelings. "…I love him… _so, so much_…"

"I know, Mei."

For a moment, she thought the voice came from her teacher. But as she felt him stiffen, probably from shock, her crying stopped and she looked up to Wang. His face was filled with astonishment, looking at the direction where the balcony's entrance was found. It took a while before her head could calculate whose voice it belonged. And when she did, her body jolted upwards and her watery eyes searched for the door, finally knowing why the voice felt so familiar—it practically melted her heart.

"It… It can't be…" She gasped, her eyes widening.

A man with a white uniform came walking towards them slowly, cautious of the crying girl's emotions before him. A smile formed on his face as he knelt beside the two, near enough to place his hand on her flustered face. And he did. Mei couldn't believe who he was. The smile was painfully beautiful; it was only for hers if she just knew.

Wang still had his arms around her as he tried to blurt out his name. "K… Kiku…"

"It's been a while, Mei." The Japanese man smiled at her as he patted her head like before. "You haven't changed, have you?"

"H… Honda-san!" Uncontrollably, she threw her arms around his white uniform, taking in his nostalgic scent that made her heart flutter. Kiku simply had his other arm around her as well, after Wang released her.

She cried again, but this time it wasn't from sadness. It was now from happiness, contentment from see her Japan once again. Kiku smiled as her face was pressed against his chest, mumbling his name over and over again. His other hand stayed on her head, caressing her hair. How he missed doing that… The teacher finally beamed with gladness, relieved to see his students again and reassured to finally see his Taiwan happy.

Just when she was to calm down, Kiku spoke with that voice she missed. "You know that's not true…"

"Eh?" Mei lifted her wet face to look at him with questionable eyes. Wang got confused as well, even when he was the smartest among them all.

"You're not stupid, or idiotic, or a fool." He smiled for her more. "You gave me the strategies to fight. And not just for the war, but for you too. You made me understand things I couldn't. You made me the smartest man with just a smile."

A small smile formed in her face, making Kiku pat her on the head again. He was correcting her words from a while ago. He was changing her sad story to a happy one. Now that she thought about it, she didn't mind being wrong always anymore. If it meant being wrong to love him anyway, she didn't care.

"You're not useless, worthless or insignificant. You were the most valuable, most important, most precious flower I could ever get. I'd do anything to protect you." His hand went to the plum on her head—he missed that flower. "You're not weak nor were you pathetic. You've always repaid me with your caring hands and warm love. Just seeing you would make me the strongest nation in this world."

"Honda-san…" She felt like crying again. With the words she heard, she wanted it that moment to last.

"And we don't need history to repeat just for you to be with me. I've wished for the same thing too, but I know now of the answer." He then took one of her hands with his own and placed it on his chest. "Because I knew you were always here—in my heart."

She smiled with so much joy. Kiku smiled back, "How I've missed that smile of yours." His head leaned down as his lips made contact to her forehead, remembering the last time he did that was on painful day.

"I missed you too, Honda-san. I missed you so much." Tears slowly stopped falling as her smile retained.

"…I love you too, Mei…" He murmured against her skin. Mei's eyes snapped open as she heard those familiar words, shocked and strangely glad (and yes, she wanted to cry again).

But before she could even utter a word, lips crashed softly unto hers. A tear fell from the corner of her eye as she realized, he gave her their _first kiss_. It felt so… so… indescribable. She felt like she was flying. Her heart felt it was bouncing with so much bliss. She didn't know what or how to react, but it felt so warm, she only closed her eyes as she memorized that very moment. She carved every detail unto her heart, knowing that those seconds would last forever, or even longer than that. But whatever happens, she knew she loved him, she loves him and she would continue to love him with all her heart, body and soul.

After a moment of forever, their lips slowly separated while her eyes haven't opened yet. She still couldn't believe it. Everything was unexpected and impossible. But then again, she was wrong. Everything was real. It was all happening and now, nothing would be impossible. And she accepted it, so she opened her eyes, desiring to see the man that taught her to love purely.

"Eh? Honda-san, are you alright?" She looked at him with another question, yet a part of her wanted to giggle.

She could hear her teacher restrain a possibly loud laughter. Why? When she opened her eyes, a pitiful yet adorable sight came to her eyes—an awfully blushing Kiku Honda. His dark eyes were looking away as his face's redness actually has beaten Spain's tomatoes. It was such a rare sight to see a man whose seriousness she found attractive to be so embarrassed and flushed, and moreover, she fell for him more because of it.

"H… Honda-san?" She smiled in amusement while her hand reached for his blushing face. She made him look at her. And at his surprise, his eyes widened a little for he wasn't really expecting anything other than laughter. But no, she didn't laugh. She simply smiled with the same tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Thank you." And with her gratitude, he calmed down as well and smiled with her. Until Wang couldn't stop himself anymore and disturbed the comforting silence with loud laughter, unable to forget the face Kiku made a while ago. The red blushes came back to his face and pleaded for their teacher to stop laughing so loud, not because it was disturbing the peace in his house but because it was embarrassing him. Well, he never changed himself too.

Mei enjoyed the sight she was seeing; it was like the old times, but a little bit different. Her teacher was now teasing the poor Japan for being a serious guy, yet an easily embarrassed soldier. It was weird! And all she could do was chuckle and smile. Everything was finally perfect. No more tears, no more pain, no more pretending. Nothing would make her doze off. Her scars have finally healed. History need not to repeat itself, just as the man she loves said. Nothing needed to be changed. She stayed with her teacher, and now she has the heart of the man she cried for many years. Everything would be peaceful as she always wished for it. No more fighting, no more blood, no more war. She went through a lot, yet everything was worth waiting in the end. Everything was perfectly worth it…


End file.
